Naruko: Female Uzumaki Story
by vnienhuis
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko was taken from the village of Konohagakure at the age of 3 after an assassination attempt. For 12 years she was trained by the Jiraiya and Tsunade. She now has returned to the village for the chunnin exams. KakashixNaruko or GaaraxNaruko
1. Prologue

Summary: Uzumaki Naruko was taken from the village of Konohagakure at the age of 1 after a failed assassination attempt. For the past 12 years she was trained by the 'Legendary Toad and Slug Sannins' Jiraiya and Tsunade. She now has returned to the village to participate in the upcoming chunnin exams.

**So far I'm thinking of having a Gaara and Naruko pairing. If you have any opinions or ideas feel free to review.**

**P.S. Be nice. This is my first story.**

**Prologue**

There was a peaceful silence that blanketed the village of Konoha. All of its citizens were either snugly tucked in bed or were outside the city gates on guard duty. The main gate

opening was deserted except for 3 people. These people were Jiraiya, the toad sannin, Tsunade, the slug sannin, and finally the Hokage, Sarutobi. Both the sannin had large packs

on their backs full of supplies for their long journey. They were to train the Yondaime Hokage's daughter and Kyuubi jailer Naruko for the next 12 year until she was ready to come

back to the village. As the two set out with the young girl the Hokage gave one last half hearted wave before heading towards the Hokage tower while reflecting on the unfortunate

day's events.

Flashback

The third Hokage, Sarutobi, was sitting at his desk slowly reducing the amount of paper work when both Tsunade and Jiraiya burst into the room. If looks could kill he would

definitely be dead because the two were giving him a glare that could destroy all of Konoha.

"Ah to what do I owe the pleasure Jiraiya…Tsunade?" asked Sarutobi.

"You can cut the crap old man. We just found Naruko beat up and bloody in the middle of an alleyway. Apparently the caretaker of the orphanage beat her for spilling her dinner.

Once she thought that she was dead the bitch tossed her in an alley a couple of blocks outside of the orphanage." spat Tsunade.

Sarutobi was now as white as a sheet after hearing the disturbing news. Without waiting for a response from Sarutobi Jiraiya continued on. "As of now we are taking over the care

and training for Naruko for the next 12 years. This is not up for discussion so no matter what you say will change our minds. Oh by the way we are leaving tonight."

End Flashback


	2. Welcome Back to Konoha!

OK. This chapter is going to be about getting used to Konoha, meeting some people and getting ready for the chunnin exams.

By the way I did every other paragraph in bold because something is screwed up with my format thingy and it made the paragraphs sorta hard to read.

**Next Chapter: This is about most of the chunnin exams except the finals. **

"---" - talking

'---' - thinking

**_  
Time Skip 12 Years Later _**

Today was just another uneventful day in Konoha. The birds were singing, the clouds were floating by and everyone was minding their own business. The shinobi on guard duty weren't really paying attention to who was coming towards the gate so they didn't notice the three travelers until they were about to enter the village. Among the three there was a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her twenties with blonde hair and a rather large bust. The second person was a man with long white hair tied back into a ponytail, red markings on his face and strange clothing. The last figure was unable to be identified since they were covered from head to toe in a long black cloak.When the men on guard duty looked at the travelers they didn't even need them to identify themselves. Just from one glance the men could tell that the woman was the slug sannin Tsunade while the man was her old teammate Jiraiya the toad sannin. Neither of them asked questions and moved out of the way signifying that they could pass with polite bows.

As the trio walked towards the Hokage tower they were constantly being looked at out of curiosity. Since almost every citizen of Konoha knew who Tsunade and Jiraiya were they gave them polite gestures of greeting while giving the cloaked figure accompanying them wary looks. Sure they knew that the chunnin exams were being held the next day and that there were many shinobi from other villages here but every foreigner didn't have this particular aura of danger. Many villagers decided to avoid the trio while a select few came forward to greet them in person. After finally making it to the tower both Sannins lead their companion to the Hokage's office. Without knocking on the door Tsunade opened it and waltzed right in followed by Jiraiya and the person in the cloak. The Hokage (Tsunade and Jiraiya call him Sarutobi) was surprised by the intrusion at first but quickly gained his composure. "Welcome back Jiraiya and Tsunade" greeted the Hokage. "I see that it has been 12 years already. Might I ask where Naruko is?"

"She's right here Sarutobi." replied Jiraiya gesturing towards the cloaked figure. "And as promised we have brought her back after 12 years of training. We asked her if she wanted to take part in the upcoming chunnin exam and she gladly accepted. Oh and about her having a team she doesn't need one. Her skills are more than enough to pass the exam. Do you think you'll be able to bend the rules a little for her? She has trained hard for this and is really looking forward to it."

"I don't see why not. If you think she has the abilities then sure. But the only way for her to participate is to join a team. A member of team 7 just died and they need a replacement. If she can agree and work with the two then there is no problem with letting her join. Alright Naruko come here for a second. Here are the keys to your apartment, the application for the chunnin exam and some money to buy whatever you need. You should go meet your teammates now. They are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. If I'm not mistaken then they'll be at training ground 7 preparing for tomorrow. You need to be at the academy in room 301 by 7:30 am tomorrow in order to take the first exam. Good luck to you and welcome back." The Hokage then handed Naruko the keys, paper and money.

Naruko just bowed to the Hokage and replied, "Thank you very much Hokage-sama. I greatly appreciate your kindness. Well I'd best be off in order to prepare for the exam tomorrow and get settled in. It was a pleasure meeting you."

After leaving the tower Naruko spent the rest of the day buying new clothing, survival supplies and weaponry for the exam. During her training Naruko ended up creating her own kenjutsu style. It was one that used speed and incorporated a schythe with a wide blade and a sword blade on the end. It enabled her to be able to kill opponents with the schythe end while being able to be protected from in coming enemies. All she had to do was adjust the angle of the rod and maneuver the sword blade to defend herself. Luckily she found a swordsmith that wasn't busy because the one that she chose said her new weapon would be done at 7:00 am tomorrow morning. The owner also gave her a discunt on the kunai, shuriken and ninja stars that she bought because of the price of the schythe. Now a normal schythe wouldn't cost that much but Naruko chose to add a few details. She wanted her weapon to be able to use the elemental affinities and jutsus. Also on the schythe blade she wanted a nine-tailed fox drawn in gold and black diamonds be enlaid on the rod connecting the two blades.

Since all her clothing had at least one hole she needed to buy a whole new wardrobe. From growing up in the wilderness she learned a lesson of only wearing practical clothing so she bought a bunch of black and camo tees, black shorts, some underwear and a new pair of ninja sandals. Once one of the employees saw what she looked like under the cloak Naruko was basically forced to buy a new blood red fighting kimono with black and gold trimming and designs. The lady said that she looked absolutely stunning in the dress and that it really brought out her eyes. Since Naruko spent her entire life training she had no sense of style whatsoever. For some reason she was really self-conscious. She also rarely ever took off the cloak that she wore. Whenever she didn't have it on people would stare at her and she didn't know why. The only reason people stared at her was because she looked like an angel but she was oblivious to this. Her hair was the colour of gold while her eyes were like deep pools of cerulean water. Her body was one that could make a man's groin tighten just by looking at her. Her breasts were larger than Tsunade's and her legs were long and perfect. She had milky white smooth skin that had a luminescent glow to it. There was not a flaw to be seen anywhere on her body except the seal that kept the kyuubi at bay. Having spent about almost all her money on the items she quickly headed for her apartment to drop off her new clothes and weapons. Looking at a map of Konoha she quickly located training ground 7 and ran over there to meet her new team.

As soon as she got to the training grounds a wave of heat hit her. Apparantly Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle of a spar and one of the just performed a large fire jutsu. Once a man with silver hair and a mask noticed her he told the two to stop and come over. Naruko stalked across the field and up to her new team. "Hello there. Are you guys team 7?" she politely inquired. After recieving a reluctant nod she continued on. "Well hello then. My name is Uzumaki Naruko and I was told that I' m supposed to join this team."

"It's good to meet you Naruko. My name is Kakashi Hatake. The girl with the pink hair is Haruno Sakura and the boy is Uchiha Sasuke." replied Kakashi. "Why don't we all sit down and get to know each other better. I'll start us off. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like the Icha Icha series, I have many dislikes, I have many hobbies and I don't really have any dreams."

"Alright I'll go next" offered Sakura. "Well my name is Haruno Sakura, I have a person that I like (looks at Sasuke and blushes), I dislike perverts and Ino-pig, my dreams is (looks at Sasuke and squeals) and my hobby is (looks at Sasuke again)."

"As you know my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything, I have many dislikes and my dream no ambition is to kill a certain man and restore my clan." While Sasuke said this Naruko realized that her teammate has some issues and made a note not to stay alone with him for an extended period of time.

"I assume you want me to introduce myself? Fine. My name is Uzumaki Naruko, I enjoy training, I dislike perverts, I have no hobbies and my dream is to see why my father died for this village." The others looked like they wanted to ask more but Naruko didn't give them a chance for she just got up and started to walk into the middle of the field. She turned around and asked her team, "You two want to take the chunnin exam correct?" Sakura answered with an energetic yes while Sasuke just 'hn'ed. "Alright since the exam is tomorrow we should have spars in order to get used to each other's techniques."

"That's a great idea Naruko" replied Kakashi. 'I wonder how talented Naruko is?' "We'll spend the rest of the time sparing. Will Naruko and Sakura get ready. 1,2,3 begin!"

So following Naruko's advice team 7 spent the rest of the day sparing with each other. They not only learned that Naruko was a lot stronger than either Sakura and Sasuke but they also found a way to create some teamwork on such short notice.

**OK this newly updated chapter is done. I followed some of your suggestions and put some more detail into the story. Thanks for the reviews and feedback.**


	3. The Chunnin Exam!

**This is an important note. In my Naruto world the rookie nine and Gaara's team are 15, Lee's team are 16 and Kakashi is 18.**

**Oki doki. The third chapter starts now.

* * *

**

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

It was 6:30 in the morning when Naruko's alarm clock went off. Instead of getting up though she just turned over and tried to fall asleep again. She would have succeeded if Tsunade didn't decide to make an appearance. Like every morning Tsunade burst into the room, ran up to Naruko and flipped the mattress.

"Come on Naruko. Get up already! Today's the chunnin exam" squealed Tsunade in an overly cheery voice.

"What the hell baa-chan? Can't you be a little more gentle when waking me up?" asked a disgruntled Naruko.

"Of course I can but if I have to be awake you have to be. And this is the only effective way to get you up."

"Whatever baa-chan. Can you help me get ready?"

"Why not brat? Oh by the way can't you be polite to me and Jiraiya like you are to everyone else?"

"Sorry but I can't. You are the only people I can be normal with. Anyways we really should get a move on." So without further argument Tsunade helped Naruko get ready for the chunnin exam.

As Tsunade was going through the clothing that Naruko had purchased the day before all she did was tsk and shake her head. "Why can't you be a regular girl and dress like one. Seriously brat you have a beautiful body and should show it off. I don't know where I went wrong you." exclaimed Tsunade. She sighed exasperatedly as she made her way through the very masculine clothing until she came upon the kimono and let out a high pitched squeal. "I take back what I said before. Maybe you are starting to become more feminine yet!"

"Don't get your hopes up baa-chan but I didn't pick it out. The sales lady basically forced it on me."

"It doesn't matter how you got it. You have it and you'll wear it today. No arguments."

"But what's the point no one will see it beneath the cloak anyways."

"Did you take the cloak off in front of anyone yet?"

"No. I also don't plan to. I didn't take it off when we sparred last night so I won't now. Anyways I think they are all under the impression that I'm a boy."

"I don't care. You're wearing the kimono. I find it hilarious though that they think that such a beautiful girl is a boy." Just to get Tsunade off her back Naruko quickly put on the fighting kimono. She also combed her hair and curled the ends to frame her face. Tsunade started to try and take pictures of her in the kimono so Naruko quickly pulled her cloak on and went to pick up her weapon. Making it to the weapons shop at exactly 7:00 she grabbed her new schythe and thanked the owner. Before she took off to meet her team she fastened the weapon to her back making sure it wouldn't stab her or those around her.

Naruko was supposed to meet her team inside room 301 at the designated time. Her team however was yet to turn up and it was already 7:25. Based on the impression she got from her teammates yesterday Sasuke was probably fighting somewhere with Sakura cheering him on like the loyal fan girl she is. Getting fed up with waiting, she quickly slipped out of the room and searched for them. It didn't take long to find them. Sasuke was in the middle of a fight with a boy in green spandex who had large bushy eyebrows. The fight had just finished when she appeared. "What the hell are you doing here?" yelled a furious Sasuke. Naruko simply just ignored him and grabbed both Sasuke and Sakura and tossed them over her shoulder. She raced back to the room and managed to get inside right before the alarm went off and the door locked automatically.

"Hey put us down now. And what did you think you were doing interrupting Sasuke-kun's match like that? I really should--" Sakura's complaining was cut short by Naruko tossing both her and Sasuke to the ground.

Before either of them got a chance to speak Naruko replied in an eerily dangerous voice. "What the hell were you doing you teme? If I didn't go get you two I wouldn't have been able to take the exam myself. If either of you endanger my chance in this exam again I won't hesitate to kill you. You got that?" Many of the shinobi around Naruko had an uncomfortable shiver run up and down their spines after hearing her tone of voice.

"Alright we won't make the same mistake again. We promise." was the reply from Sakura while Sasuke just simply 'hn'ed.

Suddenly Naruko's personality did a 360 and she ended up replying cheerfully "It's great we understand each other. I forgive you Haruno and Uchiha."

"Since we're on the same team just call us by our name not the one of our clan. In return can we call you by yours?"

"I don't see any problem with that whatsoever. Just as long as you don't add the –chan suffix it is fine."

'Hmm. Naruko is probably a boy. Girls don't mind being called –chan much.' thought Sakura.

After momentarily getting over their shock the rest of the rookie nine came up somewhat hesitantly and introduced them selves. There was a girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes by the name of Ino, a girl with bluish hair and pale white eyes named Hinata, a boy with hair pulled back to look like a pineapple name Shikamaru, a boy with a trench coat covering half his face and wide sunglasses named Shino, a fat boy with underwear on his head named Chouji, and a boy with a fur trimmed coat and a pet dog introduced as Akamaru named Kiba.

As the others were introducing themselves to Naruko she just stood there as quiet as usual. Suddenly they were interrupted by a boy with white hair and glasses named Kabuto who told them they were being too loud. He then explained to them about his information cards. They contained facts about the many ninjas participating in the chunnin exam from across the five elemental countries. Sasuke asked for information about Subaku no Gaara, Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruko.

(The cards looked like this)

Name: Subaku no Gaara

Team: Subaku no Kankurou and Subaku no Temari

Ninjutsu: Excellent

Genjutsu: Acceptable

Taijutsu: Acceptable

Mission Record: 13 D-Rank, 7 C-Rank, 2 B-Rank, 1 A-Rank

Other Info: Has come back from all missions without a scratch thanks to his ultimate

sand barrier.

Name: Rock Lee

Team: Hyuuga Neji, Hitishika Tenten (not sure of her real last name)

Ninjutsu: Horrible

Genjutsu: Horrible

Taijutsu: Excellent

Mission Record: 11 D-Rank, 2 C-Rank

Other Info: Cannot use either genjutsu or ninjutsu.

"Hey where is the card about Uzumaki Naruko?" questioned Sakura.

"Apparently there is no record of an Uzumaki Naruko in the database." replied Kabuto.

Naruko got tired of them talking like she wasn't even there so she decided to speak up "Of course there wouldn't be." Everyone turned to look at her, motioning for her to continue. "Uzumaki is my mother's maiden name. I don't go by my _father's_ name." She spoke the word father as if it was venom.

"Who was your father? I would like to update my card's information," requested Kabuto.

"My father was named Kazama Arashi. He was the Yondaime Hokage a.k.a. Konoha's Yellowflash." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and slacked jaws. No one knew that the Yondaime had a child.

"Why didn't you bother to mention this to us?" Sakura angrily bit out.

"You never asked me about my family. Why would I tell you personal information that could be used against me? It is also a fact that I'm not proud of."

Just as people were about to ask questions the examiner and proctors suddenly appeared in the room.

"Alright listen up you maggots. My name is Morino Ibiki and I'm the examiner or the first part of the chunnin exam. Now shut up and grab a number so we can get this thing started."

* * *

**OK I'm just going to skip the first and second exam. (Just read the manga or watch the anime) The next chapter will be about the preliminaries.**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to review. As of now this is going to be a Gaara/Naruko fanfic.**


	4. The Preliminaries and Surprise Surprise!

**I'm not going to write about all the matches. I'm only going to write about Naruko's team.**

**I think I changed my mind. I may make this a GaaraxNarukoxKakashi fic. Not sure though. Please feel free to tell me your opinions.**

**Well anywho let the chapter begin!**

* * *

**_Tower In the Forest of Death_-Five Days Later**

All the genin teams that managed to pass the second exam were all gathered in an arena listening to the Hokage's speech. He talked about the true purpose of the chunnin exam and why it is important to do their best from now on. "The main purpose of this exam is to show who the most powerful shinobi village is on the continent. Many feudal lords come here to determine which village to hire based on the level of strength shown in the exams. I urge you all to put your best forwards as of now because your villges depend on it."

Everyone of the teams from Konoha, Suna a.k.a. 'Sand Siblings' and Sound that were enrolled apparently were there. Every genin seemed to be worse for wear except both Naruko's team and the one from Sand, led by Gaara. None of the members had a speck of dirt on their clothing that could be seen. Since Naruko's team had quickly gathered a scroll from the first team they saw and were teleported to the tower by Naruko herself, they spent the five days relaxing in the suite reserved for the first team to complete the test. Gaara's team then arrived at the tower not two hours later. Since she was in a good mood, Naruko had let the 'Sand Siblings' join them in the suite since she was captain of her team and it was her decision. She knew it would be rather uncomfortable to spend five days on the concrete floor outside so she took pity on them. It also wasn't really a bother. The suite was really more of two condominiums put together so there was more than enough room.

After the Hokage was done speaking a man who introduced himself as Hayate Gekkou stepped forwards and started the preliminaries.

Match 1. Sasuke vs. Hedeo

The match started out and ended rather quickly. Hedeo charged at Sasuke and started to drain his chakra. He managed to dodge most of the attack but if even one finger was touching an opponent Hedeo could attach himself using his chakra and then suck out his enemy's. After a couple of seconds Sasuke managed to get out of his hold and back on his feet. Since most of his chakra was drained he had to com up with a taijutsu combo to finish him off. Then after a moment of thought he remembered his fight with Lee and decided to use part of the combo he used to defeat him.After a quick feint, Hedeo was launched into the air with a perfectly planted uppercut and then momentarily slammed into the ground by a new combo dubbed "Shishi Rendan" by Sasuke. He had borrowed the knocking-the-opponent-into-the-air part but after that it was all original. As soon as Hayate made the call Sasuke gave his trademark Uchiha smirk to Naruko who was watching him impassively..

Match 2. Ino vs. Sakura

This match also ended quickly. Ino used her possession jutsu to possess Sakura planning on making her give up. She first distracted her by cutting off her hair and adding small amounts of chakra to it in order to trap the poor unsuspecting Sakura. After she made sure Sakura was imobile, she performed her family jutsu. Usually when she entered someone's mind it was simple to take control but Sakura's mind wasn't normal. Within her lay a dormant side that was actually quite powerful. This power took on the form of Sakura but with a more dangerous aura and an 'inner-Sakura' stamp on her forehead. Ino thought after possessing her she had won, however didn't plan on Sakura having an iner self to kick her out. After a quick mental beating Ino was flung forcibly out of Sakura's mind and into her own body. Once Ino realized her jutsu failed and any other attempts would turn out the same both kunoichis slammed a chakra enhanced fist into the other's face effectively knocking each other out cold. So after all that the match ended up in a tie much to the disappointment and pride of Naruko and Sasuke, though the latter wouldn't admit it even with the pain of death.

(I'm going to skip all the other matches except for Naruko's)

* * *

Finally after waiting for a couple of hours it was Naruko's turn to fight. She was matched up with Rock Lee, the fuzzy eyebrow taijutsu specialist. As soon as Hayate told them to begin Lee shot forwards with a barrage of punches and kicks attempting to land hits on Naruko. Unfortunately for him Naruko dodged every single one of them with ease. She then decided to go on the offensive and every one of her hits landed on their target. It looked like Lee was in trouble until his sensei, Gai, told him to take off his weights. Everyone expected them to weigh a little bit but when he dropped them to the floor, large craters appeared beneath them. Lee shot off like a rocket and engaged Naruko in new taijutsu battle. After a while of both fighters exchanging punches and kicks, Naruko started to get bored with it. She suddenly jumped away from Lee to get the distance required to take off her own weights. But when she jumped Lee tried punching her once again and ended up grabbing her cloak.

Time appeared to stand still as everyone stared at Naruko in awe. No one could believe that underneath the cloak was a blonde haired blue-eyed angel. All of the men and some of the women had hearts in their eyes occumpanied by drool coming out of their mouths while most of the woman stared at her in envy. Even Gaara was staring at her with a heavy blush. At first she didn't know what was going on but when she noticed her cloak was in Lee's hand she inwardly cursed. Her eyes swept the audience trying to gauge their reaction when her eyes locked with Gaara's momentarily. As they stared into each other's eyes Gaara's blush only deepened matching the colour of his hair and that was sayng something.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

'This match is getting boring. I hope it finishes with blood being spilt. I love blood. Why is it red though?' As I continued to ponder how much I loved blood and why it was red my thoughts suddenly disappeared when Naruko's cloak was pulled off. 'She's beautiful' was the only rational thought left in my mind. I slowly felt the heat rise in my cheeks and realized I was blushing. 'Why am I blushing?' I asked myself. The only answer I got was from Shukaku. He told me that I should make the girl my mate and started putting images in my head about things we could do in bed that only caused my blush to rise and blood to rush to my groin. Suddenly our eyes locked and it was as if only the two of us were there. But as soon as it happened she quickly turned away with a light blush on her cheeks. 'Good. At least I made her blush. But after the matches I'm going to do a lot more to her.' With a smirk I started to regain my composure before my annoying siblings realized I was blushing.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"What are you staring at?" inquired Naruko. The only reply she got was silence.

The silence was broken though by Sakura. "Naruko you're a girl?!" screamed Sakura. "Why didn't you ever tell us? We thought you were a boy!"

"I didn't tell you for four reasons. 1) You never asked my gender and I never give out information about myself without people asking. 2)I could care less. Gender doesn't really matter. 3)I don't like people staring at me like everybody is doing now. 4)I don't like perverts." was her reply.

Suddenly laughter could be heard from behind the Hokage. Everybody turned around to see both the sannin Tsunade and Jiraiya laughing hysterically. "I..haha..told..ha..you..hahaha..this..ha..would..haha..happen..hahaha." Tsunade managed to get out.

"Come on baa-chan it isn't that funny. You too ero-sennin. And if you didn't realize that pervert comment was for you." Naruko said in an annoyed tone.

"Lighten up a little Naruko. But it really is funny because I bet baka here 5000 ryu that something like this would happen."

"Hey." came the insulted reply from Jiraiya. "I'm not a baka. Anyways here is the money." He handed her a bundle of bills and turned around in a huff.

It was then Naruko's turn to break out laughing. "Why are _you_ laughing brat?" asked Tsunade.

"The thing that I'm laughing at is the fact that you managed to win a bet. Now that's hillarious."

Before Tsunade could reply Hayate spoke. "As much as we find this dicussion amusing can we please get on with the match?" Naruko blushed a pretty red colour that caused many people to say 'kawaii' before turning back to Lee and apologizing. He in turn gave her back her cloak and apologized as well for taking it off in the first place. Both fighters went to the center of the room and got into their stance. This time Naruko's was a different one though. She was crouched down with her arms crossed in front of her as if she were praying. Suddenly she was surrounded by a purple glow but it receeded after a few moments. Naruko made the first move this time around. Nobody knew what happened first Lee was standing opposite of Naruko then he was crashing into the wall creating an extremely large crater. The thing that made it even more confusing was that Naruko appeared to not even move the slightest bit.

When everybody turned a questioning look to Naruko she simply answered, "What? All I did was punch him." accompanied by a shrug.

After he got over being stunned once again by the blonde haired beauty, Hayate quickly ran over to Lee to check on him and discovered he was out cold. "Winner Naruko. This concludes the preliminary round of the third exam. The finals will be held one month from now. May you all rest well and train hard."

* * *

**YOSH! The springtime of youth of the Naruto cast runs freely!**

**No idea why I wrote that but whatever! I'm stuck on what to write for the next chapter so free feel to add your opinions.**


	5. My First Kiss!

**This chapter has a couple of make out scenes maybe. But it definetly will have one. Kakashi is jealous ooh!

* * *

**

As soon as the preliminaries were over with Naruko teleported into the forest and ran at her full speed to her bedroom window. She unfortunately didn't know that she was being followed by none other than Subaku no Gaara. Right now she seriously didn't want to answer the questions that she was bound to get from her teammates. After looking at herself in the mirror she decided that getting a quick shower would be best because frankly to her she smelled horrible. So she went to her bathroom and turned on the water to fill up the bath. When the tub was full Naruko carefully lowered herself into the water and took a relaxing bath. After what felt like an hour she exited the bath and wrapped a short towel around her.

Gaara's P.O.V.

'Thank god those matches are finally over! I wasted enough time already and I really wish to speak to Naruko-chan...What the hell? Why did I call her Naruko-chan? Anyways where is she?' I looked around the room trying to find the girl and just managed to see her materialise in the forest before taking off at a really fast speed. 'Oho. She's fast but no worries I can always catch up to her.' Without a second thought I ran out of the tower in pursuit of the blonde girl but at the same time masking my presence to be sure she didn't know I was following her. After about a ten minute run Naruko stopped outside a window andclimbed in. 'It's probably her room. I should wait until I go in.' So after about a five minute wait I carefully climbed through the window to find that Naruko wasn't there. 'She's probably taking a bath. Oh well. I'll just entertain myself until she's done.' For about half an hour I walked around the room flipping through photo albums, scrolls and books until suddenly a door swung open. At first I was startled but when I turned around I saw a sight that took my breath away. There standing in the doorway was a wet, hot, sexy Naruko in a really short revealing towel.

Normal P.O.V.

As Naruko walked out of the bathroom in her towel she suddenly noticed that Gaara was standing in the middle of her room staring at her. It took her brain a couple of minutes to process this information before she reached for a kunai and rushed at him. Before she managed to stab him, Gaara controlled the sand to knock her back on her bed, 'accidentally' knocking her towel off in the process. Without giving her a chance to attack again he straddled her waist and held her own kunai to her throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she growled out.

"Simple. I came here to ask you out on a date to get to know you. I didn't realize you were taking a bath. For my sudden visit I must apologize. As well as the position we are in right now" he replied while trying hard not to look down at her body. After realization sunk in Naruko tried her best to push Gaara off her now naked form but only ended up making matters worse. Instead of pushing him off like she hoped, she only knocked the arms that were holding up his weight causing him to crash down fully on top of her. To make matters worse both their lips ended up in a lip lock with Gaara's hand holding Naruko's left breast. It seemed like forever as the two teens were kissing. The thoughts going through Gaara's mind were 'Oh my god! I'm kissing her! I'm actually kissing her!' while Naruko was thinking '...'. Without hesitation Gaara took control and deepened the kiss, moving his free hand to play with her hair. Naruko just sat there and let herself be kissed until she started to respond. Tilting her head sideways to give him more access, she also brought her hands to his head to play with his hair and pull him down to further deepen the kiss. Gaara nibbled on her lower lip asking permission to enter which was granted albeit a little hesitantly.

Both Gaara and Naruko were too lost in the glory of passion to notice Kakashi standing on the roof of the house next door with clenched fists as he watched them both kiss. Kakashi himself didn't know why but he felt severly jealous. He, the always cool and hip super ninja who every female wanted, was jealous. This had never happened to him before. Maybe it was the fact that Naruko never tried to get his attention and seemed to ignore him. Of course he knew she was a girl. He was her sensei afterall. But he never knew that she was so beautiful. If he had known he would have put on his charm whenever she was near him and try to win her over. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With her long slender legs, pefect hour glass figure, and large round breasts no one could resist her. Not to mention how powerful of a ninja she was. She was the perfect woman. 'Alright! From now on I will try to win her over. She is the perfect girl.' he vowed in his mind. Since he couldn't take watching them anymore without going there and prying them apart he left in a puff of smoke pondering ways he could get Naruko to be his.

When both Gaara and Naruko needed to come up for air, Naruko realized what she just did. Automatically she pushed Gaara off of her and quickly covered herself up. "I can't believe you just did that!" she screamed. Since Gaara was too shocked to answer and was stuck in a daze, she went up to him and punched him out the window. Running to her dresser she quickly put on her training clothes, which included blue short shorts and a black tight spagehtti strap shirt with a black pair of ninja sandals. She then put her cloak on and ran out the door to the training grounds. After finding one that was empty, she made sure no one was around and took off her cloak. Even though she had pushed Gaara out the window she was still pissed so she decided to let out some steam. After about an hour of obliterating training dummy after training dummy and a good portion of the surrounding area, she felt significantly better. She didn't realize that throughout her entire rage release she had aqquired an audience of most of the ANBU agents and various ninjas from the different villages. Only when she turned around did she notice that there were people standing behind her staring at her in either awe or lust.

After a few minutes of no one speaking, the ANBU captain stepped forwards. "Umm. Miss who are you and why did you destroy a training area?" he asked. When she looked around to survey the damage she turned a light shade of red in embarassment.

"Oh, who I am? My name is Uzumaki Naruko. I'm one of Hatake Kakashi's genins sir. I was the replacement for the one that was KIA. I'm sorry about the training grounds. I didn't mean to do it. I just needed to vent my anger. I promise not to do it again honest!" she replied.

"Okay. Thank you for answering my question. But why were you so angry?"

"Because some jerk stole my first kiss. I didn't even know the guy and he came up to me and kissed me! If I ever see him again I'll kill him or at least make sure he is sterile" All of the men in hearing range gulped, turned around and ran away.

"Alright Naruko-san just make sure not to do this again alright." After recieving a nod the ANBU captain disappeared followed by the remaing ANBU members.

Naruko just turned around to start trainging again. Afterall she only had a month before the finals of the chuunin exam and she wanted to pass.

* * *

**Alright this chapter is done! Next chapter is going to be a time skip straight to the chunnin exam finals! Sorry for the delay of chapters. Teachers at school are seriously piling up homework 'cause of exams! Hope I have timew later this week to update!**


	6. The Finals and The Invasion

**Alright! Sorry for not updating for a while. Anyways here you go!**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

After a few minutes of no one speaking, the ANBU captain stepped forwards. "Umm. Miss who are you and why did you destroy a training area?" he asked. When she looked around to survey the damage she turned a light shade of red in embarrassment.

"Oh, who I am? My name is Uzumaki Naruko. I'm one of Hatake Kakashi's genins sir. I was the replacement for the one that was KIA. I'm sorry about the training grounds. I didn't mean to do it. I just needed to vent my anger. I promise not to do it again honest!" she replied.

"Okay. Thank you for answering my question. But why were you so angry?"

"Because some jerk stole my first kiss. I didn't even know the guy and he came up to me and kissed me! If I ever see him again I'll kill him or at least make sure he is sterile" All of the men in hearing range gulped, turned around and ran away.

"Alright Naruko-san just make sure not to do this again alright." After receiving a nod the ANBU captain disappeared followed by the remaining ANBU members.

Naruko just turned around to start training again. After all she only had a month before the finals of the chuunin exam and she wanted to pass.

**

* * *

**

**This Chapter:**

Time skip 1 Month

Finally one month had passed and it was now the chuunin exam finals. The stadium was filled to the brim of curious spectators all awaiting the matches to begin. Most of the audience were there to watch the last Uchiha fight but that didn't dampen the morale of the rest of the competitors. The tournament was about to start but two people were missing. They were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko. The proctor, Genma Shiranui, said that if Naruko didn't get there in 1 minute she would be disqualified and Neji would be the winner by default. Most people could care less if she showed up claiming that it would be too much of a liability if the 'demon' was made a chuunin. Neji on the other hand was too busy thinking about fate.

"There is no point in waiting." came his regularly arrogant remark. "It is my fate to win. Nothing she can do can change that fact."

Right when the proctor was about to claim that Naruko was disqualified, she suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves in her usual cloak. "Why are you late?" questioned Genma.

She stared right in the eye and answered in all seriousness, "Well you see I was traveling on the road of life but I tripped over a stone and landed in a muddy puddle. Since I couldn't show up all filthy I went home to change my clothes. I would have made it on time if I didn't have to stop and give directions to Kakashi since he was lost on the road of life like usual." Everyone in the stadium had sweat drops rolling down the backs of their heads, thinking the same thing. 'What the hell?!'

After clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention once again Genma started the match. "Match 1 of the chunnin tournament. Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruko Hajime!"

Both Neji and Naruko jumped apart at the get go. After a few minutes of observation Neji decided to make the first move. He rushed forward and attempted to strike Naruko with a palm thrust. Naruko waited until his palm was a couple inches away from her before ducking under the hand. Striking upwards, she knocked Neji's hand away and quickly followed up with an uppercut to the chin. As Neji flew through the air Naruko connected a roundhouse kick to his abdomen and sent him in to the wall. Quickly regaining his bearings Neji ran forwards and attempted to once again strike Naruko. The battle went on like this for a few more minutes until Neji performed the kaiten, flinging Naruko away from him. Whipping the dust off her mouth, Naruko just stood up and smirked.

"I would have never imagined that a branch member would be able to perform the kaiten." She just removed her gravity seals and settled in to a different taijutsu stance that mirrored the Gentle Fist of the Hyuuga clan. "That just made this even more interesting. Let's see which style is stronger. Your Gentle Fist or my Burning Fist." Having enough taunting, Neji just ran forwards and engaged Naruko in another fight. This time however, Naruko copied his movements completely. The only difference was that wherever she hit Neji would receive burns.

Neji jumped away while smirking. He thought that he had figured out what her style's weakness was and decided to reveal it. "Humph. Your style is nothing compared to the Gentle Fist. You only inflict external injuries. All I have to do is make sure to be touched in the same place repeatedly."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I find it hilarious that you think that I would come up with some thing weak like that. You'll soon feel the effects of the hits I landed on you. I have one thing to say to you; I hope you like it hot!" Like clockwork, suddenly Neji felt a burning sensation wherever he was hit. He felt like he was on fire, which was partially true. Naruko had sent fire elemental chakra in to his body which had spread throughout his own chakra system as he moved around.

"Give up and I'll s top the pain." Neji just lay there, squirming and glaring at her before reluctantly giving in.

"Fine I give up." Naruko just snapped her fingers and the burning sensations stopped.

"Shousha Uzumaki Naruko."

The crowd was silent until suddenly they burst out in to cheers shocking Naruko. She expected them to get angry and complain that the 'demon' child won. Silently making her way across the field, Naruko allowed a large smile to make its way on to her face. When she made it up to the booth she walked up to Gaara and sat down beside him, shocking just about everyone. You see, after the incident between them Gaara came to her the next day and apologized. During the month before the finals the two spent a lot of time together getting to know each other. Naruko had developed strong feelings for the sand gennin while Gaara himself was learning how to love another. Both of them told the other about their lives and soon realized they were more alike than they originally thought.

Of course Gaara had told about the invasion that was planned to take place during the finals. This gave her a chance to warn the Hokage and allow Konoha to prepare. The matches went by quickly. Gaara's brother Kankarou forfeited at the start of the match while Shikamaru gave up when he had the other Sand Sibling, Temari, trapped. When Genma called for the next match Gaara just sighed. He stood up, gave Naruko a quick kiss and teleported to the arena. Sasuke hadn't shown up yet and was about to be disqualified when him and Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. The match began as soon as Kakashi exited the arena. Sasuke immediately charged and at empted to break through Gaara's wall of sand. After a while he managed to get a hit but shockingly it was blocked by Gaara. Before the exam Gaara had no taijutsu training whatsoever. His sand would stop anything from hitting him, making it virtually impossible for him to train. Well that was true until he met Naruko. She had managed to fix his seal, allowing him to not only control his sand but sleep as well.

* * *

"Gaara le t me see your seal," commanded Naruko. Reluctantly he lifted his shirt off, exposing his entire front. Momentarily Naruko forgot what she was supposed to do. The only though t running through her head was 'Damn! He's HOT!', before more perverted ones joined. **(I would so totally do that! Gaara's muscles...drool...)** She was snapped out of her daze however when Gaara started chuckling.

"Like what you see?" asked Gaara while smirking.

"Actually yes I do but now's not the time. I'm going to fix your seal. I t will be painful though. You ready?" After receiving a nod, Naruko gathered chakra to her finger tips before slamming them into the seal. He thrashed around momentarily before settling down and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Gaara had constantly been dodging Sasuke's attacks and was becoming annoyed. When he saw an opening he punched him in the gut, sending him in to the wall. Genma walked over to the wall and pulled out an unconscious Sasuke before calling the match. Many people couldn't believe that the great last Uchiha was down in one hit. The whole arena was silent before loud cheering from the contestants' box was heard. Naruko was clapping and screaming a t the top of her lungs. The rest of the arena soon followed her example, cheering quite loudly for Gaara. 

Suddenly many explosions rocked the stadium. A genjutsu was cast on the audience but was immediately dispelled by all the shinobi. It seemed that the invasion had begun but the Konoha nins were already in action. Apparently they all took the warning from the Hokage to heart and made sure that the village was prepared. All the civilians had been evacuated during the earlier matches to ensure their safety. Soon the Oto and Suna nins were neutralized before the invasion got too far. Orochimaru was forced to flee when he realized that the Hokage's guards were Jiraiya and Tsunade but not before both his arms were cut off. There were no casualties from Konoha and a few from Suna while almost every Oto nin was dead. Gaara had to leave Naruko to go back to Suna but promised to visit when he could. After parting with a kiss, Gaara took off with his siblings.

* * *

Order was soon returned to Konoha. Reconstruction of the few damaged buildings had been finished and all signs of the former battle had been whipped away. Currently, Naruko and Shikamaru were standing before the Hokage receiving their chuunin jackets. They were the only two to be promoted during the exam. All their friends decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate. After the party, Jiraiya made an announcement that shocked everybody. He said that he would be taking Naruko on a 3 year training trip the next morning. Once the party died down Naruko headed straight to her apartment to pack but not before she wrote a letter to Gaara.

_Dear Gaara-chan,_

_Just wanted to let you know a few things. The first is that I was promoted to chuunin! Take that! Now I'm higher ranked than you so teehee! The second is that my father is taking me on a 3 year training trip. I'll try to visit you while I'm travelling but I'll still write you letters none the less. You'll be able to reply by sending back the toad when he delivers the message. Well I got to get packing._

_Love You,_

_Naruko_

_

* * *

_**Please read and review. Right now I'm out of ideas so please share any that you have. It would be greatly appreciated!**


	7. To Kiri We Go!

**Alright! I tried to update as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

Order was soon returned to Konoha. Reconstruction of the few damaged buildings had been finished and all signs of the former battle had been whipped away. Currently, Naruko and Shikamaru were standing before the Hokage receiving their chuunin jackets. They were the only two to be promoted during the exam. All their friends decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate. After the party, Jiraiya made an announcement that shocked everybody. He said that he would be taking Naruko on a 3 year training trip the next morning. Once the party died down Naruko headed straight to her apartment to pack but not before she wrote a letter to Gaara. 

_Dear Gaara-chan,_

_Just wanted to let you know a few things. The first is that I was promoted to chuunin! Take that! Now I'm higher ranked than you so teehee! The second is that my father is taking me on a 3 year training trip. I'll try to visit you while I'm travelling but I'll still write you letters none the less. You'll be able to reply by sending back the toad when he delivers the message. Well I got to get packing._

_Love You,_

* * *

**This Chapter:**

The next morning Naruko and Jiraiya were at the northern gates, ready to leave. All of the rookie nine, their sensei's, Tsunade and Sarutobi were there to see them off.

"Be careful Naruko. Oh and Jiraiya if you do anything perverted to her you're dead!" said Tsunade. She quickly ran up and gave Naruko a hug before turning to Jiraiya and hitting him on the head.

"Hey what was that for!" complained Jiraiya.

"It was a goodbye present. Anyways you better get going." Goodbyes were quickly exchanged between Naruko and her friends. The two travelers set off into the forest after a final wave, never to be seen for another three years.

**With Jiraiya and Naruko**

"Hey ero-sennin, where are we going?" questioned Naruko.

"We're headed to Kiri gaki. And stop calling me that!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Too bad you pervert!" Naruko just ducked under a punch that was aimed for her head and smirked at the older man. "What? You are a pervert, you even admit it yourself!"

"I'll let you know that I'm not a pervert." The kitsune container just scoffed at hearing this. "I'm a SUPER pervert and don't you ever forget it!" A giant sweat drop was rolling down the back of Naruko's head after his proclamation.

"Whatever. You're still an Ero-sennin." This time Naruko couldn't dodge Jiraiya's fist. It landed right in the middle of her head, creating a rather large bump. All complaints died away as she saw the sadistic glint in her sensei's eyes.

"I was only going to give you a 1x gravity seal for your training instead of weights but since you called me that again I'm giving you double." Before she could escape, Jiraiya grabbed Naruko by her cloak and quickly put seal on. Dropping the girl to the floor, she landed in a rather undignified heap. "Every time you call me anything other that Jiraiya-sensei during training I'll double the gravity. If you thought that my training was tough before, you're now in hell. Get up and start walking. I want to get to Kiri as soon as possible."

Naruko struggled to rise at first but eventually got the hang of it. For the first couple hours or so she lagged behind due to the weight. Usually a person's muscles would start ripping because of the suddenly added burden but thanks to the Kyuubi, Naruko didn't have to worry about that. He was constantly healing her muscles so she could keep walking. Eventually, she got used to the load and was able to walk properly alongside Jiraiya. He gave her an approving glance before telling her that they were going to speed up a little.

This is how the journey to Kiri lasted for the 2 weeks it took. Jiraiya would focus on Naruko's speed by adding more weight. He had only planned on increasing the amount by 1x each day but strangely enough Naruko was able to adapt faster than expected. As it turned out Jiraiya would sometimes add 3x in a day while others he would only add the estimated 1x. When Naruko asked why he solely focused on her speed, he told her the new taijutsu and kenjutsu styles he would teach her were based on speed. You had to be extremely fast to execute some of the more advanced moves.

Every evening right before she went to sleep, Naruko would send a letter to Gaara like she promised. She wrote about how her training was going and other events that happened during her day, like the multiple beat downs ero-sennin would get for peaking on women in the hotsprings they would pass. Gaara would return a letter whenever he could. It usually only mentioned how he missed her and how he spent a lot of his time training. He had told her that Baki had become a temporary Kazekage until a new one was selected. He hoped that he would be chosen. He wanted a chance to show the citizens of Suna that he is not a demon and that he is human.

* * *

**Outside of Kiri**

After 2 weeks of traveling Jiraiya and Naruko had finally made it to Kiri. Along the way Naruko's speed had increased exsponentially. She now had 45x gravity seals that would increase by 1 each day automatically. She was never allowed to remove the weights, even during her spars with Jiraiya.

"Alright brat." called Jiraiya. "Now that we're here we need to find an old friend of mine. He is one of the best swordsmiths you'll ever meet. I'm going to get him to forge a blade for you and get him to teach you his kenjutsu style. Before we go though I'm going to say one thing. He absolutely hates arrogance. Never act like that around him. His name is Raiden by the way. Now let's hurry. I want to start researching as soon as possible."

Naruko just sighed and followed the toad sannin as he led her through the busy streets of Kiri. Soon they stopped outside a dingy looking shop with a sign that hung crookedly.

"Ero-sennin are you sure this is the right place?" Naruko asked skeptically. She had expected that the shop belonging to such a great swordsmith to be a little more...grand.

"Gaki I'm sure. Remember what I said before. He hates arrogance. Now lets go meet your new sensei." When the pair entered the shop they couldn't help but be amazed. The inside was the total opposite of what it looked outside. Instead of being dank, dirty and dusty like one would expect it was prestinely clean. There were shelves of merchandise ranging from kuani to zanbatos along the walls with racks of many different styles of clothing in the middle of the room. At the far end sat a desk with an old man sitting behind it sleeping. Jiraiya strode forwards to gently shake the man awake. Apparantely the man had been pretending to be asleep because suddenly Jiraiya found himself with a tip of a sword at his throat.

"Hey there Raiden who's it going?" asked Jiraiya. He acted as if having a sword resting on his jugular vein was nothing. "Can you remove the sword from my throat? I'd appreciate it." Without hesitation the blade was removed before a grin broke out onto Raiden's face.

"Is that you Jiraiya? You haven't changed a bit." exclaimed Raiden. He stood up from behind his desk and walked around to greet him. He didn't even notice Naruko at first until she shifted slightly. "Oh who do we have here? A new student maybe?" Jiraiya gestured for Naruko to come forwards and meet the man.

"Raiden I would like to introduce you to Naruko. She is my adopted daughter and hopefully your new student if you choose to teach her."

"Of course. I've been wanting to get a new student lately. I'm getting old and it is now time to pass on my kenjutsu style. Step forwards and remove your cloak so I can get a good look at you." Reluctantly Naruko removed her cloak and revealed herself to him. Like everyone else he stared open mouthed until he got a hold of himself. "Well aren't you a beauty. I still won't go easy on you though. I will only start teaching you if you promise me that you'll work as hard as you can and never quit. During this next year I am going to push you past your limits and never give you a break. Are you able to handle this?"

Without missing a beat Naruko answered with a determined, "Yes." After giving her a nod Raiden turned back to Jiraiya.

"Come back in 1 year. I will be taking her to my cabin up in the mountains. There I will put her through the same training my sensei gave me. I will take care of her and ensure her safety."

"Alright. Naruko I will come and get you in a year. Make sure you don't die or Tsunade will kill me after making me suffer over a long period of torture." With that Jiraiya gave Naruko one last hug before disappearing out the door not to be seen by her again for another year. As she was lost in thought a slight cough caught her attention.

"Now that we are alone grab whatever you think we will need. I want to reach the mountains before nightfall."

As she collected all the items she couldn't help but think, 'What did I get myself into?'

* * *

**Alright! This chapter is done! Sorry I haven't updated lately but my parents had signed me up for an excelleration course in summer school. I'll try and update as soon as possible.**


End file.
